Le splendide aux cheveux de soie
by Maria Jack
Summary: Adaptation libre d'un conte (précision en fin de texte), dans une version Web Serie. Yaoi.


Il y avait une fois le fils d'un roi qui était si beau que rien au monde n'était aussi beau. Du fait de sa beauté, on l'appelait « le splendide aux cheveux de soie ». En effet, sa magnifique chevelure brune brillait en s'envolant vers le ciel dans une folie admirable.

Ses vêtements s'accommodaient si bien à ses courbes parfaites, embellissant si gracieusement son corps, qu'on ne put le voir sans désirer l'épouser. Mais bon, son caractère n'étant pas toujours des plus tendres, on l'appelait aussi Prince Antoine, tout simplement, quand son humeur en faisait pâtir à ses sujets.

Dans un pays voisin, la rumeur de sa beauté avait atteint le roi Alexis, un souverain bon mais crédule, bien fait et riche. On parla à peine du Splendide qu'il voulut déjà partager son trône avec lui. Sa passion était telle qu'il passait ses journées en compagnie de ses guitares à écrire au beau prince toutes les chansons d'amour que lui inspirait son cœur.

Un jour qu'il l'aimât trop sans doute, il chargea son ambassadeur d'aller lui conter son envoûtement, et de le prier d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Il fit préparer plusieurs voitures, pleines d'une centaine ou plus de cadeaux. Il ne doutait pas un instant de sa réponse positive. Un bel homme aux yeux bleus et aux bonnes joues, qui résisteraient !

L'ambassadeur, nommé lui aussi Alexis, mais surnommé « Links » pour ne pas gêner son roi tant aimé, arriva chez le prince le baume au cœur.

« Mon prince, mon Splendide prince, je viens vous parer de la part de votre voisin mon roi, dont l'affection pour vous est si grande qu'elle ne peut être simulée. Il vous aime ! Oh ! Qu'il vous aime mon prince !

\- Et ? Se contenta de répondre Antoine dont l'ennui enjolivait encore le visage. »

Bien que décontenancé, l'ambassadeur poursuivit :

« Il vous offre tous les cadeaux que vous trouverez dans nos voitures, en preuve de sa bonne foi ! »

Antoine tourna son doigt en l'air pour qu'on aille chercher les présents.

« Il vous supplie de l'épouser Monseigneur. A genou, il vous en supplie. Depuis qu'il a entendu parler de votre beauté, il ne vit plus qu'à moitié, attendant que vous ne veniez combler l'autre. Et maintenant que je vous vois, je comprends combien les rumeurs sont encore en dessous de votre splendeur. »

Le Prince bailla, se redressant légèrement sur son trône, qui ornait la salle de réception.

« Dois-je lui porter de bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Laissez moi réfléchir. Non. Qu'on renvoie cet ambassadeur. »

Links cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, il s'était fait expédier dehors par quelques malabars. Il revint donc auprès de son roi, les voitures vidées de leurs offrandes, et sans Prince.

* * *

Quand il arriva dans la ville où résidait son monarque, quel ne fut pas la déception du peuple, dont le principal sujet d'attention était le mariage prochain tant espéré de leur souverain. Le roi quand à lui s'enferma d'autant plus, jouant des airs tristes s'accommodant à ses larmes le jour, et la nuit tenait en éveil le château entier, chantant sa peine et son impuissance sur des rythmes endiablés.

Il y avait à la cour un jeune garçon beau comme la lune, et le plus attirant de tout le royaume. Son esprit et sa camaraderie le firent surnommé « Avenant ». Mais l'intelligence rimant avec son sens critique, quand celui-ci se voulait trop fort, on utilisait son prénom pour le rappeler à l'ordre : Mathieu. Tout le monde l'aimait, si ce n'est les envieux qui jalousaient l'affection que son bon roi lui portait.

Un jour qu'on parla de l'ambassadeur, critiquant sa démarche qui sans doute fut lamentable, il leur dit, sans se soucier des sous-entendus :

« Si le roi m'avait envoyer vers le Splendide aux cheveux de soie, je suis certain qu'il serait venu avec moi. »

Tout aussi tôt, ces hommes qui voyaient là moyen de se débarasser du favoris pour prendre sa place, allèrent dire au roi :

« Sire, vous ne savez pas ce qu'a dit Avenant ! Que, si vous l'aviez envoyer chez votre Aimé, il l'aurait ramené ! Considérez bien sa malice, il prétend être plus beau que vous, et qu'il l'aurait suivi partout ! »

Le roi, aveuglé par son chagrin, rentra dans une colère noire, tant et si bien qu'il s'écria :

« Ah ! Ce petit mignon se moque de mon malheur, et se croit meilleur que moi ! Quand le mette dans le donjon, et qu'il y meure de faim ! »

Ainsi fit-il emprisonner celui qui était son ami, sans explication. Celui-ci vécu les deux premiers jours en s'amaigrissant, buvant l'eau qui coulait le long du mur de sa geôle. Le troisième jour, il n'en pouvait plus. Il hurlait :

« Allez me quérir le roi ! J'exige connaître la cause de mon enfermement nom de Dieu, il ne me semble pas que ce soit trop demander ! Bougez votre cul quoi ! »

Le roi qui passait par là par hasard, s'arrêta pour l'écouter. Les expressions de son ami le faisait toujours rire, il lui accorda audience, malgré les médisants, qui traitait Mathieu de tous les noms.

« Je vous ai fait quoi Sire ? Sérieux, vous croyez vraiment que je mérite ça ?

\- Tu t'es moqué de moi, tu as dit que le Prince te suivrait toi !

\- Mon roi, je n'ai jamais voulu vous offenser ! Je disais juste que si vous m'aviez envoyé, je vous aurais si bien décris, si précisément car je vous connais mieux que tous, si gracieusement car je sais vos qualités que cet ingrat de Prince n'aurait pu vous résister ! C'est sur la connaissance de vos qualités que je comptais le conquérir pour vous !

\- Oh. Désolé.»

En un instant, il fut libéré, et festoyait à la table de son roi, mangeant tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué.

« Ca n'enlève rien à mes sentiments pour lui. Tu crois vraiment réussir à me le ramener ?

\- J'en suis persuadé ! Personne ne me résiste ! »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Personne ne résiste à mes arguments pour vous, précisa-t-il.

\- Bien entendu. Tu pars demain. Je te prêterai mes voitures, et tu iras avec mes laquais et...

\- Si vous permettez, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Un cheval, et ça va le faire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Faites moi confiance Sire, je ne manquerais pas à ma parole. »

Le soleil montait à peine au dessus des montagnes qu'il quittait sa ville. Il avançait bien dans sa route, passant par de jolis sentiers fleuris. Voyant une rivière proche, et assoiffé par sa route, il descendit y remplir sa gourde. Au bord de l'eau, il fit frétiller une carpe. Prit d'un élan de générosité, il la remit dans l'eau. A peine fut-elle à nouveau dans son élément qu'elle le remercia gracieusement.

« Merci gros ! C'est super sympa ! Je te le revaudrais !

\- Pas de problème, répondit Mathieu.

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai des algues qui m'attendent. A plus gros ! »

Avenant se réjouit de la civilité du poisson, et, une fois désaltéré, poursuivit sa route.

Le jour suivant, alors que la ciel rougissait déjà du coucher de soleil, il vit un corbeau noir fuir en hâte l'aigle qui l'avait pris en chasse. L'oiseau ébène se serait fait manger, sans doute, malgré les insultes qu'il maugréait. Mais Mathieu, dans un moment de grâce, dégaina son arc et sa flèche pour transpercer l'aigle en vol. Le prince des cieux s'écrasa lamentable à côté du corbeau, qui sauta sur sa dépoulle fièrement.

« Eh gamin, merci ! Je déteste être redevable, donc je te donnerais un truc en échange.

\- Pas de problème !

\- Tu l'as défoncé putain, c'était trop beau. Bon je me tire, j'ai d'autres plumes dans lesquelles je dois voler. »

Il le laissa, et Mathieu sourit de son insolence.

Il poursuivait toujours sa route, jusqu'à bois. La nuit déjà fortement entamée ne l'aidait en rien à voir à travers les feuillus qui se multipliaient. Il sursauta lorsqu'un cri transperça l'opacité. Il se tourna de tous les côtés, jusqu'à voir un hibou, emmêlé dans un filet. L'animal noir tacheté de blanc chantait son désespoir avec une voix si pure que la pitié prit le cœur de Mathieu, qui le libéra.

« Mathieu, Tu m'as sauvé la vie,

Sans raison, sans obligation.

Pour cela, je te remercie.

Je te dois plus qu'une chanson,

Je te suis si reconnaissant,  
Je te dévouerais de mon temps,

Je deviendrais ton défenseur !

Quand il en sonnera l'heure ! »

Il sourit en l'entendant, baissa la tête respectueusement, et acheva sa route sur ces trois aventures.

Comme il avait si bien voyagé, il atteint au matin le palais du Prince Antoine. Tout y brillait, splendide, magnifique. Des joyaux, des perles, des vases ornés, partout où il tournait la tête se trouvait des richesses. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Cheveux de Soie préférait rester ! Il en se décourageait pas pour autant.

Il avait au passage acheté un chaton, qu'il comptait bien offrir au Prince. Ainsi, avec son petit panier, il passa les gardes, qui le trouvèrent si sympathiques qu'ils ne posèrent pas la moindre question. Un instant, Mathieu se dit qu'un pays ennemi pouvait le payer pour faire sauter le royaume. Il estima l'amitié de son roi plus importante.

Arrivé devant le prince, il se présenta.

« On me nomme Avenant, mon Prince.

\- Mon surnom désigne ma capillarité, ce qui en plus d'être absurde est incroyablement superficiel, et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Ma sympathie et ma bonne bouille m'ont valu ce nom et un séjour au cachot sans nourriture.»

Le Prince, appréciant la répartie, lui sourit.

« Ce sera Prince Antoine pour toi.

\- Acceptez de m'appeler Mathieu alors.

\- Bon t'es là pour quoi ?

\- Mon roi Alexis, il vous désire et vous veut, vous aime comme l'amour permet d'aimer, de façon aussi déraisonner, et ce serait le plus grand des plaisirs que vous accepteriez de le voir. Vous constaterez de son charme, et ne refuserez plus sans savoir que vous gâchez là la chance de votre vie.

\- Tu me donnes des conseils sur comment je dois vivre petit homme ?

\- N'avez vous pas consenti à m'appeler Mathieu ? »

Appréciant sa vivacité d'esprit, il se demanda comment mettre au défi ses intentions. Il observa ses doigts, et la réponse lui vint.

« Écoute, si tu me trouves ma bague tomber dans la rivière, je consens à te donner plus de crédit sur ton roi.

\- … Une bague dans une rivière ?

\- Quoi, t'en es pas capable ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Au fait, je vous ai ramené un chat.

\- J'aime pas ça, garde le. »

Avenant prit congé. Une fois dehors, il observa la bouille noire du chaton pourtant blanc.

« garde moi humain, dit le félidé d'une voix d'outre tombe.

\- Ok mec ! »

Il longea la rivière sans espoir, le chaton -nommé Wifi- se baladant à côté de lui.

« On s'enfuit dans un autre pays ? Non parce que t'es dans la merde hein.

\- Merci pour ton soutien... »

Il avançait en silence, quand le vent porta à l'oreille de Mathieu une voix.

« GROS... Gros... Grooooos... »

Dans la rivière, la carpe lui souriait. Il s'approcha.

« Une bague, j'ai trouvé une bague ! Tien, comme ça on et quitte !

\- Oh mec tu me sauves je te suis éternellement reconnaissant et … Wifi ! »

Le chaton manqua de près d'engloutir la pauvre carpe défoncée.

« T'es sérieux, il m'a sauvé le cul !

\- T'as la bague, c'est bon maintenant.

\- Je … Suppose. »

Ils rentrèrent ainsi chez le Prince, qui sauta sur ses pieds pour récupérer sa bague. Alors qu'il la mettait, juste devant Mathieu, leur regard se croisa. Un instant, le temps s'arrêta.

« Du coup... Vous irez voir mon roi, murmura Mathieu en détournant les yeux.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas voyager. Un cinglé veut me tuer... Si tu peux m'en débarrasser, peut-être que je pourrais. »

Il se détourna bien vite, sentant sans doute lui aussi la gêne.

« Tu peux toujours renoncer à l'idée bien sûr.

\- Jamais. Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole. Wifi, on décolle.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, humain. »

Le drôle de duo quitta la salle du trône. En chemin, Mathieu se renseigna sur son futur ennemi. Après ses investigations, il prit route pour le château de l'agresseur. Il s'assit alors que ses jambes fatiguaient, et son chaton vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

« Un géant cannibale. Je vais me battre contre un géant cannibale. »

Il ne doutait en rien de ses capacités, mais ne les surestimait pas pour autant. Il glissa son regard sur l'horizon qui se confondait avec les montagnes au loin. Les lueurs sur les nuages se voulaient d'abord rouges, puis brunes. Quelque part, ces couleurs lui rappelaient les nuances dans les yeux du Prince Antoine. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ses cheveux hypnotisaient tant, alors que ses yeux brillaient comme les plus beaux flambeaux du pays.

« Si je veux mourir, c'est sous ce spectacle que ça se produira. »

Il se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber Wifi.

« T'es sérieux là.

\- Tu pourrais aider toi.

\- Je lui mordrais les jambes, je me prendrais un coup, je suis mort, je te sers plus à rien.

\- J'admire ton courage.

\- Je sens un brin d'ironie humain.

\- Ah bon. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Quelque part, il se sentait proche du félin taquin. Arrivé près du château du géant, il entendit :

« Où sont les petits enfants,  
Que je les croque à belles dents  
Il m'en faut tant, tant et atnt,  
Que le monde n'est suffisant. »

Lui faisant face, il sortit son épée et s'exclama pour attirer son attention à sa hauteur :

« Voici pour t'éliminer Mathieu,  
Bien que petit il est preux,  
Tu peux faire tes derniers vœux,  
Tu peux faire tes adieux. »

Il se félicita de réussir à sortir ces quelques phrases dans un moment où ses jambes flageolaient à presque en défaillir. Un premier coup de l'immense hache de l'homme s'abattit sur lui. Il l'esquiva par chance. Tombant au sol, il releva les yeux, près à voir la mort face à lui.

« Éloigne toi gamin ! »

Le corbeau s'écrasa sur les yeux du géant, et dans un tourbillon de sang et de cris, il lui arracha les deux yeux. Mathieu bondit sur ses pied et transperça le cœur de l'agresseur. Son corps gargantuesque se brisa sur le sol.

« Je ne te dois plus rien petit.

\- Merci corbeau, tu m'as sauvé putain !

\- N'accentues pas ta chance, fous moi la paix maintenant gamin. »

Mathieu alla décapiter le cadavre, et prit la tête sur son dos.

« T'as vraiment plein d'amis toi.

\- … Visiblement oui.

\- T'es bizarre.

\- Merci ? »

Il retourna au château, où il posa l'énorme crâne dans un fracas

« Tu … Tu l'as fait ?

\- On dirait, en effet. Alors ? Vous irez voir mon roi ?

\- J'aimerais, mais . .. J'ai peur de perdre ma beauté.

\- C'est très superficiel ça aussi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Un commentaire ?

\- Du tout mon Prince, je suis tout ouïe !

\- Il y a cette fontaine... Dans laquelle se trouve une eau si pure, que la beauté de celui qui s'en met sur la peau ne fane jamais Ramène moi une file, et j'épouserais ton roi

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Tu as ma parole, pour ton courage et ta bravoure. »

Avenant s'inclina, près à prendre congé et se reposer avant sa nouvelle quête.

« Mathieu... Dis soudain Antoine alors qu'il rejoignait presque les portes. Cette grotte, elle se trouve tout à l'Est du royaume, à l'entrée des montagnes. »

Il s'approchait de lui.

« Mais... Il faut que tu saches, deux dragons gardent l'entrée.

\- Parfois, je me demande si vous ne cherchez pas juste à me tuer. »

Le brave quitta le palais. Antoine, l'observant s'éloigner, pria silencieusement que la vie lui soit accorder dans son périple.

« Bordel, il abuse, pestait Mathieu dès le matin, alors qu'il prenait déjà la route des montagnes.

\- Ton roi en vaut tellement le coup ?

\- Je suppose... »

Ses motivations se remettaient en doute. Faire tant pour un autre, ne rien recevoir en échange.. Et voir Antoine marié à Alexis, alors que ce dernier va en souffrir... Il soupira. Un grondement funeste le sortit de ses pensées. La nuit était déjà tombée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit.

« Laisse moi deviner, on est tout près, proposa Wifi.

\- Talentueux.

\- N'est-ce pas. »

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, d'où l'entrée de la grotte se rendait visible. Cependant, ce qui obnubilait davantage dans ce panorama, c'était le couple de dragons énorme. Mathieu sortit son épée.

« T'es sérieux ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je peux pas te laisser te tuer comme ça, feula Wifi en lui griffant la cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Que j'arrête, et que j'aille demander Antoine en mariage ?

\- C'est ce dont tu as envie non ? »

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence. Il s'apprêtait à argumenter, quand un hibou se posa sur son épaule.

« J'ai entendu parler de ta quête. Je peux me glisser là sans problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te mets pas au travers de son chemin, gronda Wifi.

\- Tu pourrais ? »

Le hibou lui sourit, prit la fiole et disparut dans la grotte. Après des minutes où Wifi ne cessa de lui reprocher sa faiblesse. Quand le volatile revint, il prit l'eau.

« Quel Prince épouserait un simple homme comme moi ? »

Il ramena l'eau bénite au Prince Splendide.

« Tu as réussi ?

\- Faut croire. Maintenant, on y va, si ça ne vous gêne pas.

\- Bien sûr. On y va. »

Mathieu sourit, mais soudain pris de fatigue, il s'écroula sur le sol.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une voiture. Il redressa la tête, et croisa de suite les billes brunes du Prince Antoine.

« Woh. Qu'est-ce que … Bonjour Sire.

\- Pas de problème, tu peux te détendre, lui sourit Antoine en lui caressa le genou. »

Il rougit un peu, son esprit confus par la fièvre.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop fait d'exercice dernièrement...

\- Désolé pour tout ça.

\- Vous devez avoir vos raisons Sire.

\- Tu devrais dormir. »

Il acquiesça et sombra dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Le mariage se déroula rapidement, les décorations étaient superbes, tout le peuple ravi, et le roi, au paroxysme de la joie, écoulait des jours heureux avec son Splendide Prince. Ce dernier, bien qu'appréciant le roi pour sa bonté, avouait en confession trouver ses discours bien limité pour son esprit habile. Il soupirait souvent sur son brave et vif Avenant, qui disparut bien vite, une fois la cérémonie achevée.

En vérité, le prince aux cheveux fou en parlait tant, et avec une telle admiration, que le roi finit par jalouser son meilleur sujet. Ne connaissant pas le sens du mot redevable, il envoya ses gardes l'enfermés. Il leur stipula bien sûr de prendre les précautions les plus grandes, Avenant avait tout de même vaincu un géant et deux dragons !

Les hommes de loi partirent avec une boule au ventre en quête de leur futur prisonnier. Quand ils le trouvèrent, ivre mort dans un bar, ils se détendirent. Trop saoul pour opposer la moindre résistance, il se contenta de supplier qu'on nourrisse son chat.

Mais, une fois son alcool écoulé, enfermé dans une tour, avec cette fois-ci, des repas, il désira une justification. Qu'il hurle, qu'il pestait, qu'il suppliait, qu'il pleurait même, la seule voix qui lui répondait était celle de Wifi, qui de temps à autres parvenait à s'infiltrer pour lui communiquer les nouvelles du pays. Et pour se moquer de lui, en l'occurence.

« Je t'avais dit d'épouser le Prince. Tu vois où ça mène...

\- Tais toi le chat !

\- Ne m'agresse pas, humain ! »

Tels étaient ses seuls liens avec l'extérieur.

Alexis pensait vraiment réussir à conquérir le cœur de son aimé par ce stratagème. Quand il le rejoignit un soir dans sa chambre, pensant que son chagrin se fut éteint, il s'étonna de le retrouvé à l'attendre, sur le lit.

« Tu me dois une explication.

\- Concernant ?

\- Mathieu.

\- Non.

\- Oh que si, ragea-t-il en se levant avec véhémence.

\- Je refuse de t'en donner. Écoute moi bien mon petit prince, je suis ton roi, marié ou non. Je n'accepterai pas de recevoir des ordres de toi.

\- Si c'était un servant sexuel que tu voulais, fallait pas m'épouser. »

Antoine le targua d'un regard tueur et s'égara dans le château. Seul, vexé, mais néanmoins amoureux, sa majesté se demandait comment conquérir encore son bel Antoine. La réponse brillait à quelques mètres de lui. Il se saisit de la fiole d'eau de jeunesse, et s'en appliqua sur le visage.

Malheureusement pour lui, une servant avait casser la fiole, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle l'avait remplacé par une eau trouvé dans la chambre du roi, de même couleur. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait là de l'eau servant à exécuter les rois, pour leur éviter la décapitation, si son crime le détrônait.

Wifi, qui en avait assez de voir son humain de compagnie emprisonné, passait par là pour inciter Antoine à s'enfuir avec lui. Voyant la scène, il miaula de joie, cacha la fiole, et s'en alla de suite prévenir Mathieu.

Le Prince Splendide, à peine eut-il été couronné roi des deux pays, prit les clefs de la prison. Mathieu l'attendait déjà devant la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand il entra, il baissa brièvement la tête.

« Mon roi. J'espère que vous estimerez mieux que le précédant l'étendue de ma dévotion. »

Antoine sourit et le laissa s'approcher de son pas félin.

« Votre dévotion est, jeune homme, la fierté de mes royaumes.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, murmura Mathieu. »

Il s'éleva sur la pointe de ses pieds, pour embrasser celui qui devint son mari.

 _Le Ciel lui devait un miracle, qu'à la vertu jamais le Ciel n'a refusé._

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?  
Ceci est une adaptation expérimentale -description d'époque, discussion actuelle, à visée d'un contraste humoristique qui aura marché ou non, à vous de me dire- d'un conte de **Madame d'Aulnoy,** écrivaine française de la seconde moitié du dix-septième siècle. Le conte se nomme **« La belle aux cheveux d'or ».**

Je voulais vous ouvrir à ses écrits, car, ben que je les découvre juste avec plaisir moi aussi, ce que je viens d'en faire, vous le pouvez tous. C'est ce qu'il y a de beau avec le livre plutôt que le film : vous adaptez ne serait-ce qu'en lisant. Votre imagination travaille tout le temps. Vous pouvez transposez les situations au personnage que vous voulez, lui donner la tête que vous voulez, les pensées que vous voulez.

Je ne peux que vous conseiller ses autres écrits, qu'on trouve sur internet sans problème, et qui valent le coup. Vraiment. Et de lire. Encore et toujours. Quand vous vous plongez dans un texte, il n'y a pas d'ennui ou de difficulté, c'est un plaisir sans fin.

En espérant vous avoir transmis un peu de ma passion pour la littérature, vous avoir fait connaître une nouvelle auteure, ou au moins vous avoir offert un Matoine sympathique, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Jack M.


End file.
